


Mad Orange Fools Raging in the Gloom

by DoreyG



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Character Dies For Their Unconfessed Crush; Crush Moves The World To Get Them Back, Character's partner turns into a monster but character loves them anyway, Dramatically Confessing Their Love and Then Kissing, First kiss after almost dying, M/M, They Finally Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "Jon," he says, unsurprised when his voice emerges as a thoroughly unhealthy sounding rasp. "What did you do?"





	Mad Orange Fools Raging in the Gloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/gifts).

He blinks awake - _alive_ \- again to the sight of Jon staring down at him, obviously exhausted and worryingly pale but with the biggest smile he's ever seen stretching his lips.

"Jon," he says, unsurprised when his voice emerges as a thoroughly unhealthy sounding rasp. "What did you do?"

"You're alive," Jon informs him triumphantly, and immediately proceeds to slump over so dramatically that they both end up in roughly the same position on the ground. "I didn't think it'd work, I didn't even know if I could do it, but it did. You're _alive_."

"Jon-!" He bites his lip. He really should be past this, really should've given up on this fruitless desire long ago. "Just tell me, what did you do?"

"I made Peter tell me how to bring you back," Jon tells him, voice almost dreamy. He sounds drunk, looks almost drunk too with the way he's sprawling bonelessly across the ground. "And then I forced the universe to bring you back. I think I may have broken some laws of nature, along the way. We might end up regretting that."

"Might? We _might_ regret warping reality for our own selfish purposes?" He grits his teeth, rolls over - with some effort, considering that most of his body still isn't up to date on the whole alive thing. "Jon, I can't believe you did this! My life is not worth the entire world, it never has been. I don't know what you were thinking, but-"

"I was thinking that your life is worth more than the world." Jon turns his head, sharp and sudden, to face him. And his breath catches, at the dark look in his eyes. "I was thinking that I would burn this entire miserable universe down, if it meant you having one more day. I was thinking that there's no point in not being a monster, if it means losing you. I was _thinking_..."

"Jon," he whispers. And he should be past this, he really should, but at the moment he can't quite think beyond the pounding of his heart. "What were you thinking?"

"…Martin." Jon stares at him with those inhuman eyes for a second more. And then his expression softens. Just imperceptibly, just enough. "I love you-"

_Fuck_ it.

When he dreamed of their first kiss, and he's dreamed a lot of it over the years, he didn't think that it'd be on the floor with one of them half dead and the other with a monster in his eyes. It doesn't matter. It's still the best kiss he's ever had, him kissing Jon until he's breathless and his lips ache and Jon kissing back with equal fervour.

"I should be angry," he starts, when they finally break for air, and then laughs and presses their foreheads together. "No, I should be dead. Or Lonely. Or absolutely terrified because we've fucked with the universe one time too many, pissed off every power going and turned you into a monster in the process."

"But you're not," Jon says softly, clinging to him. And he can tell how hard the man is trying not to turn it into a question, can tell how hard the man is trying to protect him even if the rest of the universe can go burn.

"I'm not," he answers anyway, and presses their foreheads all the more firmly together. "Let the universe try to kill us, let the powers come for our heads, let you be a monster for once and for all. I don't care. I love you anyway."


End file.
